percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Voyage: Chapter 2
Bella's P.O.V I had a dream last night, and it's not a very good one. I saw a few of the men in black armor were in punishment because they had failed to kidnap my little brother, Josh. Now I woke up, and is preparing on a quest. Josh here had prepared his pack, which is just right beside the bed. I decided to go outside, since Josh had went with Melody to go to the big house. I opened the door, ignoring any inspections since the inspection will not come until 20 minutes. Looking at the beautiful view of the camp, I decided to enjoy the beautiful sunlight. I spread my arms wide and looked up at the sun. I closed my eyes and felt the energy from the sun coming to me. My time of enjoying was suddeny stopped by Stella, who told me that we should choose one more companion for the quest. So far, we have Josh, Me and Melody. Stella told me that she doesn't want to go to the quest because it is very risky for her. Stella also have told Jarren about the danger of going to this quest. "Oh, okay. Let's......" Just then, a conch horn blew, which means we have to get to the campfire. I ran to the campfire as fast as possible. I didn't think about anything else. I just ran towards the campfire as soon as possible. Then a thought occured to me. "Oh no, Josh!!!" I said, worriedly. Josh's P.O.V I sat down in the middle of the crowd, listening to Chiron's lecture about the current issue that we are having about demigods disappearing and be made into slaves. I've been looking for Jarren. It seems that he is missing. "Now listen, Demigods." Chiron started his speech. Just then, Bella sat close to me and hugged me tightly, before shortly withdrawing to her seat. "The new threat has arise, and you demigods will be asked to sleep with your weapons." Chiron said. The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Some are snickering and laughing. Some might be thinking, why are we supposed to bring weapons to our bed? There's a lot of better ways of dealing with it, right? I glanced back, and my eyes widened. There's Jarren, and he is with a new girl, who just came into the camp, I suppose. I quietly squirmed behind the crowd, but was interrupted when Jarren tapped my shoulder. "Yes, Jarren?" I said. "I would like you to meet our new camper, her name is Stephanie Cross." I stoop up and shook her hands. "Nice to meet you, Stephanie." I smiled. "My name is..." "Josh McLean, is it?" Stephanie blurted out. I stared at her with eyes wide. How did she know my name? And who gave her this psychic power? "Umm... yes." I tried to sound casual. "Now let's introduce Chiron our newest camper." In the middle of Chiron's lecture, Chiron can see something is not right. He kept glancing up and down as if he is seeing a fly. "...In behalf of our security, we will ask all the camp activities to be..." That's when Chiron's eyes met the new girl. "And... who might this new camper be?" Chiron asked. I stepped forward and introduced her. "Chiron, Jarren found her while you're lecturing. Her name is..." "Stephanie Cross." Stephanie finished my sentence. "Yes, Stephanie." Chiron said. "Now, let me finish what I am going to say first and then you can give her a tour." "Yes, Chiron." I said, while asking Stephanie to sit with me. Then, Chiron continued his lecture about how the campers have to be very aware and they have to bring weapons under their bed to make sure that they are ready when the nightraiders came. Chiron continued to prattle on his speech until he realized it's already lunch time. "Oh, alright. It's lunch time, campers. Remember, the Hermes Cabin got kitchen duty, and an all you can eat buffet for the Ares cabin." The ares cabin cheered and they proceeded into the Dining Pavilion. They began taking whatever food that they like and went into their tables. I wonder if they might take more food. While the Hermes cabin moaned and some pretended to look lethargic. Anyways, Chiron instructed me to give Stephanie a tour. To tell the truth, I love giving new campers a tour. It gives me a sense of pleasure to do that. So I toured Stephanie around the camp, making sure that she is going to be familiar with the camp. We walked to the cabins that shaped like a greek letter Ω-Omega. "So, this is where the cabins are. As you can see, the cabins are shaped like a greek letter Omega Ω." "Wow, it's wonderful!" Stephanie said. "Yes, and there's much more. I will show you now." Stephanie's P.O.V To tell you the truth, I already know about this place. How do I know about it? Let's just say that my time that I spend my time at my home, daydreaming about that place, How is it possible that I am the only one with this ability? The ability to see things even though I wasn't there. It proves quite useful because I can sense eavesdroppers and know friends who backstabs me. For example, a boy named Andre, which is in my school right now, is talking about how bad I am in Biology. I couldn't focus to this guy named Josh McLean much, because there's too much going on in my mind. Sometimes, the vision gets disturbing. I seemed to imagine that there's more place like this, but it's located in San Francisco. Anyways, Josh showed me to the creek, and I was delighted to see the beautiful naiads swimming in the river, waving hi to all of us. One of the naiads, which has blue hair and blue eyes, was swimming around, until finally she saw Josh and approached us. "Hello, Joshy!" The naiad waved to Josh. Josh seemed to be hypnotized by her beauty so I decided to grab his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. Josh snapped out of his trance and waved back at the naiad. "What happened?" I asked. "Umm.... It looks like my old friend." Josh said. "Come on, Josh." I told him. "A naiad could not be your old friend, unless you hang out here daily, which you didn't, right?" "Uhh.... yeah. I didn't hang out here very often." Josh admitted. "But I do hang out here sometimes, if no one's watching me." "Then let's go!" I told him. "Are you finished touring me around?" "Yeah." Josh said sadly. "I need to go on a quest." "Why go on a quest, Joshy?" I grabbed his arm and started pulling him along. "You haven't finished touring me yet." "Yes I---- Whoaaaa!!!" He yelped as I dragged him. I dragged him way back to the campfire. There, two girls with identical golden hair and black eyes, one girl with golden hair and eyes and the guy I met before. He introduced himself as Jarren McLean. Josh's P.O.V I just got dragged by Stephanie, because she demanded that I give her a tour, but I managed to convince her that I am going on a quest with my friends. I wished that my life would be safe, but as it turns out, many villains are coming for me, so I have to face them. Just then, Bella came to me. "Hey Josh, I got some bad news." "Bad news?" I asked. "What bad news?" "The bad news is that you're not able to go on a quest." Bella said with melancholy look. I was shocked. Wow, as it turns out my wish did come true. I would not go in this quest, and I got to spend some time in my self-induced coma. Bella's P.O.V To tell the truth, I really don't like to be the one who have to tell bad news to anyone, but as it turns out that no one is able to tell him other than myself. "Why am I not able to go on a quest?" Josh asked. "It's too dangerous." I told him. "Here, I have made a special room for you to induce your coma." I could tell Josh is excited. With the help of the Hephaestus' cabin, we have built a room just for Josh to induce his coma. It's located just beside Hyperion's cabin. Now, the room is full of transfusion equipments. They are designed to give Josh enough nutrients during his coma so it doesn't matter how long he did his coma. He will wake up fresh and with enough energy. Previously, when he wakes up, he is feeling lethargic, extremely tired, and almost totally drained of energy, but I guarantee that Josh will be satisfied once he sees this room. "You... made a room, just for me?" Josh said, his eyes wide. "Yeah we did, wanna see it?" I asked. "Sure!!" Josh said, and he followed me to Hyperion's cabin, which had another additional space added by me and the Hephaestus cabin. It doesn't take long to build, since the Hephaestus cabin were great builders. We only take a few hours to build the room. It's a 3 by 5 room with 2 meters tall. As soon as we entered the room, Josh was totally flabbergasted with the effort I made to keep him safe. "Bella, this..... this is amazing! Will these keep me safe?" He said, pointing to the big plastic full of liquid nutrients. "Well, they are for nutrients, but this...." I pointed to the walls of the room. "...will keep you safe." Josh hugged me. I hugged him back. "Bella, you're the most thoughtful person ever. I never know how to thank you..." "Well, just say thank you." I told him. I leaned my head over to his ears and whispered, pointing to the soft bed right next to him. "Now, that is the bed you're going to be sleeping on." Josh touched the cushions, and he patted them. "Bella, this is amazing! The cushions were very soft, and... never mind." He said while he is about to sleep. "Oh, and one more thing." I told him. "Your children are about to go on a quest. Why don't you give them a blessing or something?" Josh perked up. "Sure!" Then one by one, his children came to him, and Josh just simply hugged them and kiss them. I'm not sure what kind of blessing that Josh gave to them, but I am sure that Josh is giving them very good blessings. Meanwhile, Josh is ready for his coma, so I set up the bed, the transfusion of nutrients into the room, and I have to make sure that someone is guarding him. Chiron had volunteered to keep checking him until we are back from the quest. Josh slowly closed his eyes, and I waited for him until he closes his eyes fully, and after I am fully sure he is on his coma now, I gently grabbed his arms and injected a nutrient transfusion onto his right arm. I have to make sure that the nutrient count does not get too large. After I am done with setting up my brother's coma, I decided to go out of the room, with Josh's kids, waiting for me to go on a quest. It appears that we have a special guest that will come on a quest. She had volunteered herself to come on a quest, and her name is Stephanie Cross. "Let me go on a quest!" Stephanie said. "I never went on a quest before!" I began to think. Stephanie is new, and can we allow her to go on a quest? I mean, this quest is very dangerous, as it involves getting kidnapped and tortured in the most horrible way. To tell the truth, the small part of me wants her to go on a quest. It would make her life more pleasant if she had more experience with monster slaying, and it will teach her to focus more on battle rather than her thoughts. "Sure, Stephanie." I said. "You can go on a quest. "Yay!!!" Stephanie shouted in joy "I am going to teach you how to kill monsters as we go along, and I will tell you how to focus on battle." I said. "You have problems while focusing, yes?" Stephanie mused. "How did you know that?" "Well, I saw when you are in swordfighting, you're a little distracted..." "Majorly distracted." Stephanie said. "I have this problem since I am a child." "Don't worry Stephanie, I will help you focus." Just then, Chiron cantered towards us. "Hello Bella, Jarren, Stella, Melody and Stephanie." Chiron looked like he is searching for a missing member of the quest. ".... and, where's Josh?" Chiron asked us. "Umm... Josh is doing his coma now, and I thank you Chiron, for letting me and the Hephaestus Cabin to work together to make a room just for him in a coma. Josh really likes it." Chiron laughed. "Yes, I will take care of him. Don't worry Bella. I swear to the river styx that I will keep an eye on Josh until you return from the quest." Thunder rumbled outside. The deal has been made. "Chiron..." I said one last time, and approached him. "Thank you." I gave him a big hug. Chiron seemed to enjoy that for a while, and then he quickly withdrew from me. "Now go, child. There's a world of slavery that you heroes need to take care of." "No worries." Jarren, my nephew said. "We will succeed on this mission, I promise." "You can count on us." Stella and Melody said in unison. "Now, Argus is waiting for you outside, and he will drive you to the nearest bus station. After that, you're on your own." So, we went to Argus, who has eyes on every inch of his body, making him able to see everywhere around him. We walked while I tried to convince my nephews (yeah, I know it's weird calling them nephews) that Josh will be alright. I told them not to worry because Chiron had promised to me by the river styx that he will watch over Josh while we're going on this quest. So, Me, Jarren, Stella, Melody and Stephanie went to the minibus and as soon as we got there, Argus started the engine and drove us to the nearest bus station. I kept thinking about Josh in his coma. I am very worried that someone would decide to kidnap him during his coma, and I might figure that the nightraiders are stronger than Chiron. I don't want to make him do something impossible, but it is Chiron's decision to swear to the river styx to protect him no matter what. I watched the people on the streets. New York is as busy as ever, with lots of tourists coming to visit New York. People coming in and out, and I noticed something in particular: People going to the same direction, which is to the buildings of manhattan. The city is very crowded in there, and I felt something interesting is going on. But I decided to just focus on the bus. Jarren was sleeping and is leaning on Stella's shoulder. Meanwhile, Melody is teaching Stephanie the basics to combat. I could see Melody sometimes slaps Stephanie to get her attention back since I can see that Stephanie sometimes staring at Melody blankly. Stephanie's P.O.V I've had so many visions lately. Some of them about this blonde skinny boy is forced to mop the floor by biting the sponge and uses his face to move it around. Then the other vision is about this girl with red head and green eyes is chained and both of her hands were tied behind her back and she is gagged. Just then, someone entered the room. She has icy blue hair and icy blue eyes. Her presence made me shiver. I wonder, which demigod can make this kind of presence? The girl stepped forward and grabbed her by the chin. "Now, you will do exactly as I say, slave." The blue girl hissed, as she released the red head from her chains and cuffs. As soon as the red head is about to take off her gag, the blue haired girl slapped her very hard in the cheek. The red head fell onto the ground, and what I saw is shocking. The slap left her cheeks icy blue, instead of being tinged with red. That's strange. "Rule number one, you are not allowed to take your gag off, and rule number two..." The girl was about to slap her again when... "Stephanie!" Someone shook me. I blinked, and snapped out of my vision. Jarren had shook me awake. He was staring strangely at me. "Stephanie???" Jarren asked. "Sorry guys. It's just... the visions are very disturbing. It's not easy to focus on the world when I am getting visions." "What did you see in your vision?" Bella asked. "Well, I see this boy who looks much like you, Josh McLean, is his name?" I blinked confused. "Yes, Josh McLean. Anyways, he is still safe in his room, and the other thing that I saw is that this red head girl is kidnapped. I wonder what all this means." Bella's expression darkened. "Then we've got to hurry." I told her. "We've got to save the kidnapped demigods!" "Kidnapped demigods?" I asked. Category:The Voyage Category:Chapter Page